The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens ferulifolium known by the varietal name ‘Sumbid 05’. The new variety was discovered in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands on Apr. 3, 2006. The new variety has been asexually reproduced via tip cuttings and the first date of asexual reproduction was Oct. 27, 2006 in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented Bidens ferulifolium plant ‘Sumbid 02’ (female parent) and unpatented Bidens ferulifolium plant No. M009-4. (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new varieties that exhibit similar growth habits to the parent varieties, but with a broad range of color. The new variety exhibits a compact growth habit and 8 ray florets that are similar to characteristics of both parents, but differs from both parents and other Bidens ferulifolium varieties known to the breeder with its bicolored flowers. ‘Sumbid 05’ also exhibits early flowering like ‘Sumbid 02’ (commercially known as “Olympic Star”). The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.